A wrist watch can easily have scratch marks on its blass face even under best condition. Especially a scuba watch can very easily have many scratch marks since it often touches to rock or sands under the sea.
In the prior art, there is no protection therefrom. Therefore, when the glass of the watch has many scratch marks or the glass is broken, the glass is just replaced to new one.
A wrist watch protector of the present invention provides a protector for a wrist watch from damage.